


the love club

by josuta



Category: Initial D
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, M/M, good dad bunta, listen i had a conniption earlier and had to write some wholesome father son words ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josuta/pseuds/josuta
Summary: our parents are more aware of their kids than we assume.





	the love club

**Author's Note:**

> be a part of the love club,  
> everything will glow for you.

The cold winter ambiance was only broken by the rumble of Bunta’s Trueno, waiting for the bin of tofu to be securely placed in the trunk. Even the morning birds stayed their nests, opting for the warmth of the bramble over the chilly Japanese air.

Another morning bird was busying himself washing the sleep off of his face. His hands collected the warm water from the faucet, splashing it up onto his skin and rubbing gently to shake the night’s dreams away. He could still feel the dream in the back of his skull. The way Keisuke, his sort of-not-quite-secret crush looked at him, held him, those blue eyes piercing into Takumi’s own. The boy shivered, despite not being cold. _What the hell is up with these dreams, really…_ He shook his thoughts away, sending little stray droplets into the mirror. That didn’t matter. It was time for work.

Patting down the cowlicks that threatened to curl with his wet hands, Takumi made his way down the set of stairs, adjusting his turtleneck, and grabbing the denim jacket hung in the closet. Passing his father, the two handed off the keys, from Bunta to Takumi. There wasn’t need for an exchange, this delivery was par for the course. Takumi simply entered the Trueno, sitting down in the driver’s seat, placing his hands in his lap awaiting the delivery load.

Though… there was the thought that still wouldn’t leave his head. That thought, specifically being, Keisuke. Takumi figured he had it bad enough with his daydreaming about Mogi, how she smiled when they saw each other, his face heating up as she teased him, how soft her lips felt the day they kissed. If that was his head in the clouds, he must be above the stratosphere at this point. Keisuke and Takumi didn’t have a thing, or not as far as he was concerned. But something longed for it. With his anger at Mogi driving them apart, he didn’t have someone to direct his affection onto. Well, what little affection he rarely showed.

The shift in the car’s weight as the tofu was placed in the trunk brought the boy back to reality, and he looked out the window at his father. Bunta collected the paper cup and water, bringing it to the driver window. Takumi took it, but hesitated while staring into the rolling surface of the water.

“Hey, dad, can I ask you something?” Takumi didn’t take his eyes off the cup.

“Mm? Make it quick.” Was the grumbled response.

“...” The boy was silent for a moment, then two. “Do you think street racers need girls?”

Bunta raised an eyebrow at his son, who still had yet to meet his eyes. Taking a drag from his cigarette, he exhaled the smoke, and scratched the back of his head. Where did this come from? His friends must be on their bullshit again. That girl hadn’t called the Fujiwara’s in a while, something must have happened between her and Takumi. 

“Street racers don’t need anything but skill and knowledge.” Bunta put flatly. Takumi quirked an eyebrow, clearly not satisfied with the answer his oh-so-wise father had given him. He’d probably regretted even asking, judging by that look. Which was odd. Takumi wasn’t normally the one to overthink and regret. Something was off.

“Whatever.” Takumi said a little irritably, turning the ignition and releasing the e-brake to drive off. Before he could pull out of the driveway fully, Bunta spoke up again.

“Boys are fine too.”

The tires screeched to a halt as Takumi’s foot jerked onto the brake, jolting the boy forward in his seat. The water he took so much care for spilled over the rim of the cup onto the floor of the Trueno for the first time in years. If Takumi were grounded, he would’ve heard his father tut and scold him for spilling it. 

“Oi, what the hell! You’ll spill the tofu in the back, you idiot.” The smack to the back of his head brought Takumi back to reality. Did he hear that right? What just happened?

“What did you say…?” The boy rubbed his skull where his father smacked him, and looked up at the old man with an incredulous look on his face. 

“I said don’t spill the water.” 

“No, before that…”

“Mm? Boys are fine too?” A smirk creased the old man’s face as he watched his son blush. It wasn’t often he teased him like this, so he allowed himself to relish in it. Takumi was always such a reserved boy, it was funny getting him so worked up. Reminded him of his own youth.

Takumi stayed silent for a moment again, attempting to process what his father had said to him. What his father had just implied to him. He asked about girls, but Bunta replied with boys… The boy furrowed his brows again, hands gripping the steering wheel, squeaking slightly against it. _That’s one way to come out to your father, I guess…_

Bunta snorted, taking another drag. “You act like a father doesn’t know these things.”

Takumi didn’t reply. Bunta sighed and exhaled the smoke away from his son, looking up at the fluorescent lights behind the awnings. Moths had begun to gather around them, flitting idly around the lights and down to the red glow of the Trueno’s idle brake lights. Well… This was awkward.

“Look, Takumi, I really don’t care who you decide to take to the beach, or whatever the hell you kids do nowadays. Just be home in time for deliveries, and don’t let them touch that steering wheel, and you can do whatever you want.” Takumi didn’t feel much better after that, but it was oddly comforting, in his father’s offhand way. He had a way of doing that often. Unable to find his voice, he defaulted back to his typical noises, giving a small hum to show he’d heard what his father said, looking down at his lap. “Now hurry up, you’re already late.”

With that, Takumi drove off, the roar of the Trueno growing distant as he raced away towards the touge. Driving would get his mind off the gongshow that was that interaction, hopefully. He was normally left with his thoughts on the uphill, but, maybe just this once, he can tune it all out and focus on getting up to that hotel in time.

Bunta smiled to himself, dropping the cigarette on the ground before grinding it out with his shoe. That kid really was a weird one, perhaps he got it from someone. 

Heh, nah. 

That was all on Takumi himself.


End file.
